


With a Little Help From My Friends

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Simon and Joel decide to take Jim out for lunch and tell him who he should be dating.  Will Jim agree?Happy Birthday, Agt. Spooky.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	With a Little Help From My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgtSpooky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgtSpooky/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/Little%20Help%20from%20my%20friends_zpsd9aycj74.png.html)

Everyone in the bullpen had noticed Jim’s foul mood. Joel and Simon were sick to death of it. Joel walked into Simon’s office and said, “We’re taking Jim to lunch today and telling him who he should be dating.”

“Joel, we can’t tell him who to date,” Simon pointed out. 

“Oh yes we can. I’m tired of his little fits. He’s so moody that the bullpen gang are calling him Bipolar Jim.”

Simon laughed and said, “You have someone in mind, Joel?”

“Blair, of course.”

“Wait a moment. If he doesn’t want to date a guy, that’s his business. Don’t make me pull rank, Joel.”

“We’re the same rank. Think about it, Simon. He smiles when Blair’s around him and when he’s not Jim’s an asshole to everyone. Everyone prays that Blair will come in every day. He’s in love. Blair loves him too.”

“What if we’re wrong, Joel? What if it backfires on us and we have to deal with Jim after that?”

“I’m rarely wrong with my gaydar. It pings every time they are in the room.”

“Okay… Ask him to lunch when he gets back and we’ll tackle all this. God, I hope you’re right.”

Joel smiled all the way out of Simon’s office. Joel knew he was right.

**********

Jim was sitting at his desk typing a report when Joel walked up and said, “Put things away for right now. Simon and I are taking you to lunch.”

“Blair is supposed to be here in an hour. Can we wait for him?”

“No, lunch is now. Get ready. I’ll get Simon.”

Jim wondered what was going on, but he didn’t sense anything wrong with Joel other than his being a good friend. 

Simon came walking out and said, “Come on, let’s get out of here before everyone wants to go to lunch.”

“Is it all right if I pick something up for Blair to go?”

Joel smiled and patted Jim on the back. “Of course that’s all right.”

They drove in Simon’s car and Simon kept asking Jim about Blair. “We haven’t seen Blair in a long while. Maybe three days. What’s going on?”

“Simon, he does have another job. Besides, that one pays him,” Jim mumbled. 

Simon thought about it and finally asked, “Does Blair wish he worked here and it paid money?”

“Well, duh, Simon. Of course he would like a job with me that paid money, but he knows that isn’t going to happen.”

Once they arrived at the restaurant, one of Blair’s favorites, they climbed out of the car and walked inside. 

Simon quickly said, “This is on us, today.”

Jim looked strangely at Simon and then Joel and wondered what was going on. Finally once they were seated in a booth, Jim asked, “Okay, out with it. What’s going on?”

“Now, stay calm during the entire talk, Jim. Simon and I would like to suggest someone for you to date.”

“I just know that you’re going to try to set me up with someone, right?” Jim asked. 

Simon smiled at the irritated man. The waitress walked up and took their drink orders before Simon started giving the lecture to Jim. 

“It’s like this, Jim. No one loves you more than Blair Sandburg, am I right? Oh, stop with the faces. It’s true, he loves you more than anyone does. And we know that you love him back. Now, what is the problem with you and Blair dating?”

Jim just sat there in shock. Surely Simon didn’t say what he just did. But if anyone heard what he said, it would be Jim Ellison. He knew his hearing was on point that day. “What in the hell are you two talking about?”

Joel was next. “Do you or do you not love Blair? Answer me that.”

“He’s my best friend, Joel. Of course I love him.”

Joel continued, “But do you love him like you do me and Simon or is it something stronger and hard to describe?”

Jim didn’t know what to say. Had he been that transparent at the station that everyone knew how he felt?”

“Not exactly the same, no,” Jim answered Joel. 

“That’s exactly what we’re talking about, Jim. Joel and I want you and Blair to be happy. Both of you are miserable right now. Ask him out. I swear it’ll be the best thing you ever did.”

“But Simon, what if he doesn’t want to date me. He really loves women.”

Simon scowled and answered, “You’re trying to piss me off aren’t you?”

The waitress brought their drinks and took their orders for lunch. Jim ordered a meal to go for Blair. As soon as the waitress left Jim said, “I love Blair, but he loves women. I don’t share. It wouldn’t work at all.”

Joel smiled. “You’re just worried. He’ll say yes in a heartbeat, I can swear to that.”

“And if you’re both wrong, he will have material to tease me with for the rest of my life.”

“Jim, Jim, Jim… You must know that we wouldn’t steer you wrong, right? Joel and I discussed this in great detail.” (Okay, so Simon lied.)

“I’m afraid of his answer. And I can’t lose him as my best friend and roommate.”

“Oh stop being such a chicken shit, Jim,” Joel teased. 

“Yeah, what Joel said. I swear this is going to work out just fine.”

“Oh, by the way, he’s coming here for lunch today. He’s meeting you in ten minutes. You can talk to him while he eats,” Joel suggested, smiling. 

“I can’t discuss it here. What if he makes a scene?”

Simon touched Jim’s shoulder to calm him and almost whispered, “You know deep in your heart that he’ll say yes.”

“You think he might, I think he won’t.”

“Blair is here. Just in time for lunch. We’ll get ours to go,” Joel said as he caught the waitress’s eye. 

“Hey, guys, how is it going?” Blair asked as he slid in next to Jim. 

“We’re all fine, but Jim wants to talk to you about something important. So Joel and I will be leaving you to discuss things.”

Blair looked at Jim’s face and saw the look of horror and got mad right away. “What did you guys do to Jim? Are you telling him things you have no right to tell him?”

Jim was lost. He didn’t know what Blair was talking about, but Simon did. 

Simon smiled again. “Yes, we told him some things and now he needs to talk to you. Don’t be mad, Blair. Everything is good, not to worry.”

“Take your food and get lost. I need to talk to Jim in private,” Blair ordered. 

Joel and Simon took their lunches to go and left the men after they paid the bill. After all, Simon had promised Jim it was on them.

**********

As soon as the older men left, Blair looked at Jim very seriously. “Did they tell you I was in love with you? Please don’t let this come between us, Jim. I thought I hid it well, but I guess not. I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

Jim looked at Blair and smiled. “You love me?”

“Well, yeah, isn’t what this is all about?”

“Actually, Chief, I’m supposed to tell you how I feel about you and you’re supposed to agree to a date with me. That’s what I’m supposed to do.”

“Yes… The answer is yes. I would love to go on a date with you. Hey, we’re on a date right now. This could be our new favorite place.”

“Blair, this already is your favorite place to eat.”

“So now it’ll be yours too.”

“You really love me?” Jim asked. 

“I do. And you really love me?” Blair asked. 

“I do. God, we’re weird. We sound like we’re exchanging vows.”

“Exclusive, right? No one else but us?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I don’t share, Blair.”

“You’re a poet and didn’t know it. Now, how about lunch? I’m starving.”

“I do love you, Chief.”

“I know you do. You can show me all about it tonight when you move me upstairs to your room, which will be our room soon.”

“Suddenly, my appetite is back. Thank you, Blair. You made this very easy for me. You’re the best.”

“Why not call Simon and ask if we can have the rest of the day off for moving?”

“Finish eating while I call him. This is going to be great, Blair.”

And both of them knew it would be. 

The end


End file.
